The Notes She Left
by DE-LISH-CIOUS
Summary: Taken for granted, she finally leaves, leaving none for him to remember her by, but just notes written by her hand.


Note: for this whole storyline to work we have to imagine and believe that Uchiha Sasuke has given up his quest of revenge; however, Uchiha Itachi is still out that, actively causing harm.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Naruto in any way or another.

* * *

**The Notes She Left**

**SIDE FIC! SIDE FIC ONLY! THERE IS NO LINK TO "I SAID SORRY"!**

The tall trees provided little but some shade for the Team 7 duo.

Although they were no longer under Kakashi's charge for years, the famous rookie nine trio made a pact and trained at least once a week together, without fail.

The three of them, wonderful and talented shinobis in their own right, had grown immensely since (1) Sasuke's folly.

Naruto, under the guidance of Jiraiya, had managed to perfect his rasengan and learned to command the demon fox's power and chakra. He was no longer the brash and reckless teen four years ago, but a more calm and collected figure, well respected in ANBU. He had a growth spurt when fourteen, and is now, almost as tall as the 'dashing' Uchiha. Uchiha and his quarrels and name-calling were immature, but it was the sign of their strong friendship.

As for Sasuke, like how everyone expected, he turned out to be a true Uchiha successor – the top ANBU captain around, only rivaled by Hyuuga Neji. He harnessed and unleashed the true potential of Sharingan. He did not let any of his fan girls down, growing up to be the number one bachelor in Konoha, with Hyuuga close behind.

However, the one that surprised others the most was the 'weakling' – Sakura. She was a changed person, still pestering her 'idol', yes, but she became someone even Sasuke approved of. Under Tsunade's harsh and relentless training, she was the only kunoichi from the rookie nine to be a Medic Nin, operating in ANBU. She was the best ANBU could offer; the best Konoha could send out, even. She lost all of her baby fat, and her body grew to be of the most admired and ogled at in Konoha. Her body had all the curves in the right places, all grown proportionately, and her once 'enormous' forehead fitted her face perfectly.

The three of them grew to be the closest friends and almost inseparable. Sakura's crush for Sasuke was apparent, but after time, Sasuke began to realise that he liked the attention coming from his counterpart.

'Eh, where's Sakura-chan?' Naruto asked loudly, stretching. They were supposed to meet at two, and Sakura was at least forty minutes late. Sakura was never late.

Sasuke shrugged, although he knew why. Sakura slipped him a note yesterday, when he returned home from a top-secret ANBU mission. It was nothing special, really. Over the years, Sakura had slipped him notes, now mounting up to forty, close to fifty notes. Nobody knew, and Sasuke was not intending to tell anyone; but he kept all of the notes in a small box, and took them out to look at Sakura's love declarations time to time.

In her special little pink note paper, scented by her perfume, she would request for a short period of time together, sometimes at the ice-cream parlor, sometimes training. However, Sasuke never replied to any one, almost sure another would come on its way.

This time round, it was the same, as soon as he reached home; the note was secured into the small box. He was, expecting another one by the next week. It was as though it was a ritual for him; it was some sort taken for granted.

Today's meeting place was his house, just outside his front gate at one thirty. In order to play hard to get, he made sure he left the house earlier at twelve to meet up at the training ground. Sakura is probably waiting for him now.

Sasuke allowed a small smirk; that persistent behavior of Sakura fed his ego. He was sure that Sakura would be waiting for him faithfully outside his gate, and not blame him when he did not turn up; perhaps coming to the training ground to look for him.

However, when the hours slowly passed, and when Naruto and Sasuke almost died from excessive chakra loss and also, boredom (the pink girl was the only source of entertainment), Sasuke was getting worried. It was almost six in the evening now, and Sakura did not turn up for training with them.

'Eh, Sasuke bastard, where's Sakura-chan? Is she alright? Do you think she's in trouble? Should we go find her?' Naruto asked, tired and worried.

Sasuke shrugged and smirked. 'Sakura is an ANBU, she should be fine, baka.'

'Wipe off that smirk from your ugly face!'

'Oh? Naruto, you're so pretty, you drown the fish.'

'Huh?'

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

They soon parted ways, with Naruto going off for his daily meal of Chicken Ramen; and Sasuke going straight home, trying and really, hoping to see a glimpse of the pink-haired girl.

No one near his house; it was empty as ever. The maids had gone home for the night, and only his ninja dog was barking happily. Disappointment filled his heart, though he would never admit it to himself.

'She's probably at home, eating dinner.' He scoffed, and opened the door, stepping on a hard, white card on the way. The card donned the famous, and beautiful sakura trees of Konoha.

It read:

_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_This is the fiftieth note I gave you. I promised myself, when I reached the number fifty, and you still remain nonchalant about me, I'll give up._

_Knowing you has been the greatest thing that happened to me. You and Naruto were my only support; the only thing that kept me going. I'll treasure the memories we had together, be it for the good or the bad._

_I know that I am irritating you, since I was twelve. It's funny. I am eighteen now, and yet still remain devoted to you. Ino has long forgot about her 'childish crush' on you. I tried, but I realized I could not. It was no more childish crushes or infatuation. I realized I loved you._

_I tried training, and made myself stronger, to be able to suit the mighty Uchiha. I scorned at the blisters I had, the cuts and bruises. I was determined that all of this was worth it. Anything that had to do you with was worth my time, blood and sweat._

_However, I do not want to keep waiting forever. I am not the young foolish girl six years ago. I've feelings, and I want to achieve something more that a hopeless relationship of 'unrequited love'. I realized then, I loved someone who cannot love._

_Where ever I go, or wander to, you and Naruto will always be on my mind. I'll remember the times we all had together, the ANBU and even, genin missions we used to complete together. _

_I have to leave now. Someday, I don't know when, I might come back. I'll come back with a renewed heart, knowing that loving a Uchiha is hopeless. I'll train, and be the next top Medic Nin. _

_I loved you, and I always will, like how I love Konoha._

_Sakura_

Uchiha could not believe his eyes.

Slowly, liquid blurred the ink on the card. No matter how furiously he wiped away, it still remained a stain.

It was unrecoverable, like how a lost relationship was.

**END.**

* * *

(1) – Yeah, you know, the folly. The 'eager-for-revenge-thus-turning-evil' side of him. But in this story, he repents. (: 

**NEW: because of technical difficulties, I have to end off this story adruptly, and please proceed on to the correct story, "I said sorry."**

**THIS IS ONLY A SIDE FIC AND HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH 'I SAID SORRY'.**


End file.
